Just for you
by sandiiitos96
Summary: A short fic of my two favourite rwby characters Jaune and Pyrrha.


Hy to everyone! Around two months ago, i started to watch RWBY and damn, do i love the show. Epic action scenes, likable charachters, good soundtrack, and a pretty good setting, and plot too. And while i really enjoy almost every char there, the ones what really stood out to me there jaune and pyrrha. God damn I just love those two. And I really, REALLY hope they will end up together at some point, because….because I simply love those moments when they are together. And as I kept watching episode after episode I just had this urgency to write a fic about them. More or less, this will be a short one shot of jaune and pyrrha. Oh and just to remind, English isn't my native language, so my fic will be written in a quite simple matter, and there might be some writing errors and such, but I will do my best to avoid them. Well…that's about it, just hope you will enjoy this.

Just for you…

Jaune Arc, the guy who was once that loveable idiot, always stuck in a tree, the guy who had no fighting ability to speak of, and the very same guy who was most of the time too scared to even engage in a combat at all, now…..was a splendid warrior, worth to be seen in a battle. With his semblance unlocked, all of the potential which was hidden deep within the blonde, like a beautiful flower hiding behind it's bud, all of it bloomed and so did jaunes amazing combat abilities. Defense, the blondes biggest weakness in his combat arsenal, now….was his most terrifying weapon in a battle. Everyone who had seen jaune showcase his defensive abilities, were left speechless and could only admire the sight of seeing him masterfully blocking incoming attacks. But the moments when his strength really come out there the ones…..when he was with his most trusted partner, and above all, his very best friend Pyrrha Nikos. As everyone called them, team "arkos", there the strongest duo in all of the beacon. Then those two were fighting with a back to back, no one could match their strength. Combining pyrrhas amazing offensive abilities and jaunes superb defensive skills plus their greatest trust in each other, was a perfect recipe for unstoppable force. Not that many would be brave enough to fight them, but those who did, regretted it…shortly after.

But…even though jaune now had this amazing power, and while knowing how many admired him…..jaune was still jaune. Personality wise, he didn't change all that much. Sure, he would sometimes brag about his fights, but never, never would he let the pride get over his head. There wasn't a single time when jaune would think of himself as a greater human being, and others as some useless trash. Like from the very beginning jaune cared deeply about his team, and would always help them when they needed it. Actually, you could even say jaune still was that loveable, clumsy idiot, it's just now he was a great fighter too.

And these plus a few other things, were exactly the reasons why pyrrha fell in love with the blonde. After all, he was the first person who saw pyrrha as a person, and not some war machine. Even the stare alone made jaune special. Before him, anyone else would always have that distant look in their eyes. It was like they didn't see pyrrha at all, but rather only the character made by the society. "Goddess of victory", that's how they called her. And every single time she looked back, it always hurt her. Because those distant looks would only remind her just how far from anyone else she felt like.

That is….until she met jaune. He was the first, who wouldn't look at her like that. Even after knowing how popular and amazing pyrrha was, he didn't treat her like some god, or anything. No….instead of that he treated her like a normal human being, but even more so, a normal girl. Casual conversations, casual walks, casual daily activities, everything what was normal for anyone else, for pyrrha were like first time experiences, and jaune gave them all. With him, she could speak about anything, and act the way she wanted to. With jaune, even a dead silence felt comfortable, if anything, those moments when they would simply sit next to each other on the rooftop after a good sparing match, were the ones she enjoyed the most. No words would be needed, only proximity. And in exactly those quite moments they shared, she could rest her head on his shoulder and enjoy the little touch with his body. But, if the fate would be really lucky, Jaune sometimes would even wrap his arm around her shoulders, or place it over her head and gently stroke her hair, occasionally turning his face to her, smiling at her with the very same smile she just enjoyed so much, his blue eyes locked on her green ones. Unfortunately, she couldn't stare at him for too long because her face would turn completely red, but she at least could cuddle with him just a bit more, enjoying the warmth his body was giving to her, especially liking that pleasant and warm feeling inside her heart.

Oh, how she wished that jaune would notice her feelings towards him. If there was one thing you could hate about him, when it would be just how oblivious he was when it came down to his partners feelings. Everyone in team RWBY and jaunes own team knew that Pyrrha had a huge crush on the guy, well….everyone…except the Jaune himself. Sometimes it even got to the point there she just wanted to straight out confess to him, but she somehow could resist of doing so.

After all Pyrrha didn't want to simply push her feelings onto him. No, not at all. She always kept believing that if Jaune had the same feelings as her, then he would tell her about it. But the longer they were together, the harder it was for her to keep those feelings inside of her. Especially after hearing a rumor that Weiss was thinking of giving jaune a chance of being together together. Pyrrha knew jaune liked Weiss, but what's even worse….it always seemed like he wanted from her something more than a friendship. So…in other words, if the rumor was right, then it was a perfect chance for jaune to make his dream a reality, and pyrrhas life, a living hell.

And even with her happiness on the stake, still…she wouldn't confess. If…..if jaune could be happy without her, then she would simply accept the fate, because if he was happy…..then she would be too.

Or at least it always seemed like that.

But with a sight in her mind of jaune being together with other girl, she started to wonder if it was true or not. But still….if he was happy…..if he wanted to be together with Weiss…instead of her…..then she would silently accept it. And the more days went by, the more that terrible sight seemed like to become a reality, and the hope of being the one jaune loves…..slowly fading away.

On the beacons rooftop.

Pyrrha: " come on jaune….just a bit more…and we will….be finished for the day" She blurted those words out with a lot more difficulties then she would like to. But after sparring with jaune for more then hour, she was exhausted, and really out of breath.

Jaune:" Do we…..really…need to do more…..i mean….i am completely spent" And he damn was. Pyrrha didn't go easy on him, even before he unlocked his semblance it wasn't easy. But now…it was hard, really hard. Pyrrha would always come at him with full force, and it would go like that for an hour, or sometimes even more.

And yet, as much as he sometimes didn't like it, he never really complained. He completely understood the importance of these sparring matches and really started to enjoy that awesome feeling after a good work out. And above all, he didn't want to let pyrrha down. He wanted to be stronger, faster, smarter, so that he could help her and his team as much as possible.

Jaune got a quick look at pyrrhas eyes and could already see the obvious answer to his question. So, without a second thought, for the last remaining seconds, he gave his very best.

Few moments later…

Jaune:"Finally….we're done…I'm….completely…..exhausted."

Jaune could barely get those words out of his mouth as he was trying his best to suck air back into his lungs.

Pyrrha:"I.….myself…am quite out of breath Jaune"

Hearing that made jaune proud of his efforts. Knowing that he made his partner work hard, was more when enough of accomplishment and in the same time a proof that their late night work outs were definitely worth it. More when happy with the results, he couldn't help but to form smile into his lips.

Of course, Pyrrha quickly noticed the blonde's happy expression and kindly returned his gesture.

Pyrrha:" I see you're pleased with today's training results"

Jaune:"Hey, if I can make the great Goddess of victory pyrrha nikos push herself in a combat battle, I think I deserve some credit"

Letting a few small giggles escape from the jaune's comment, she soon motioned for him to sit and let their bodies to finally get some rest.

And so, sitting next to each other, their gazes turned to the nights beautiful sky, in a complete silence, they continued to enjoy this little moment of intimacy they shared with one other. But as much as it seemed to resemble other times like this one, it was different. At least jaune could feel it, because every time he would stole a glance of pyrrha, while mostly relaxed, she had some sort of uneasiness showing into her deep, beautiful emerald green like eyes. And he didn't like that. He didn't like the fact that this isn't the first time she had this expression, he didn't like the fact that she seemed more distant in last couple of days, he didn't like the fact that he could swear to sometimes catch a sound of her quietly whimpering under the pillow, and the fact that her eyes would be red next morning but every single time he would ask if she was alright, she would always reassure that everything is okey, even though it doesn't feel like it, he also didn't like the fact that…that…there were just so much things jaune didn't like which have been happening with pyrrha lately.

If there was one thing he was sure of, then it was the fact that he had to find out what's been bothering pyrrha so much, what's that reason why she seems so distant….but most of all, jaune had to find out the reason why it feels like he is slowly losing the sight and presence, everything of pyrrha.

And so, jaune was ready to confront her and find out the truth about what's been happening with her, but before he had a chance to even form a single word, he heard the sound of his partners voice. Quietly and slowly, pyrrha formed words but it almost seemed like she regretted doing that.

"jaune, you've improved so much in such short time…..i remember, how a lot of people used to look down on you just because you weren't all that good at the beginning,...and even you were looking down on yourself…but, the moment I saw you….i had this feeling like, this young man will definitely become a great hunter, I just….somehow could feel this strong aura you gave off. And…I wanted to help you to reach your potential. I just had to see you growing into a strong hunter I knew you could be one day. And just as I thought, with your semblance discovered, you unlocked all of the power you had inside of you…."

As pyrrha kept talking jaune noticed that with each spoken word, her voice just….stared to twitch, and he could barely hear her, but most of all, her eyes were starting to tear up and she was all shaky.

"Pyrrha….." jaune just didn't want her to continue anymore seeing as how hard it was, but pyrrha insisted that she had to finish. So…jaune kept on listening to what else pyrrha had to say.

"and….it made me happy. To see you becoming stronger and stronger with each day, knowing that I was one of the reasons you advanced so quickly…it was nice knowing that. But…above all, a few hot tears had already escaped by this point, and here voice was a mere whisper, above everything…it was the time, and…..experiences you shared with me…which made me so glad….so glad that you've come to my life…"

"pyrrha…." Jaune himself was barely able to hold back from crying seeing his partner so broken, so..fragile…." please, just….stop…you don't ha- " but before finishing pyrrha placed a hand over his mouth and continued.

"I think I have said this already…but you were the first one….the first person who saw me for who I am. For the first time in my life…..someone tried to understand me, and tried to know more about me. For….for the first time, I felt like a finally had a connection with someone…and it was you jaune…..the first one….And thanks to you, I formed other bonds which I believe cannot be broken…..all of the positive changes, everything…it was all thanks to you….and in return know that…I will always watch over you….even…..even if you don't need it anymore….because…look at you know…..you have your pride as a great arc, " just stop pyrrha" you have your reputation as a great young hunter.." stop…..I am telling you" …you are a great leader…." Pyrrha.." and…..and….at this point pyrrha just mastered all of the strength she had left….you…you….will have Weiss…just like….you always wanted to…."

"PYRRHA" jaune cried out as he pulled her into a hug, not letting her go, tears running down his own face…..

Pyrrha..this time he whispered quietly, and continued in such matter "what pride…..what reputation…and Weiss..? Pyrrha, with slight movements he raised her head so he could look right into her eyes, all of this, and I mean everything….it was all just for you. You know….i really hate then people think I am great and brave and all that stuff…because actually, how can they give me such qualities, then…I don't even have enough courage…..to confess my feelings to the girl….I…..I love so much, simply because I was afraid she would turn me down, as I always thought that I wasn't good enough for her. Pyrrha, jaune slowly pressed his forehead against hers….I….I….I love you….so don't you ever speak as if you won't have any meaning in my life anymore, because…Pyrrha…..you are exactly the whole meaning of my life…"

"jaune….could you….please close your eyes.." she asked in somewhat calm manner.

Taken a bit by the surprise, but quickly getting back to his senses, jaune weakly nodded "S-Sure…" And so, he closed them.

And after that….he received the strongest punch to the guts he had ever felt. Bending down from the pain, he soon felt as pyrrha wrapped her arms around his neck and shouted the words which couldn't describe him any better

"YOU STUPID PATHATIC IDIOT!" After that, she could only weakly blurt out the words, and again, her cheeks were covered with tears which were flowing freely down her face "Do you….do you even know…how long I have been waiting for those words, how long I've been waiting…for you to say that…..And all of this waiting…Just because you were afraid of being rejected….just….just how stupid and pathetic you could possibly get…."

Jaune wanted to say sorry but knew it wouldn't be nearly enough for what he had done to her, so instead of that, he gently took pyrrhas face in his hands, and slowly leaned closer, and closer to her lips while all the time thinking if this was a right idea or not, but soon realized that he was an idiot anyway, so there was only one way to find out, and so…he kept leaning closer and closer until his lips finally met hers.

He soon parted away because as good as it felt, he wanted to know if pyrrha was really okey with this, but he soon found out there wasn't even any need to ask, because pyrrha shortly after he pulled his lips away grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back in while quickly blurting out: "Don't you even dare to think that one small kiss will be enough " sooo….she pulled him back for another one…..and another one….and many many ones after that one. They stopped kissing only then the need for the oxygen was finally reaching its top. Parting away, they kept their gazes at each other, a silence slowly taking its place between them. But it wasn't there for long as pyrrha broke it

"Now as for your punishment…."

Oh boy, jaune didn't want to know what kind of ass beating would he deserve.

"Good moorning kisses, good night kisses, evening kisses, good by kisses, meeting up kisses, short kisses, long kisses, soft kisses, simple kisses, French kisses, and…..well…..you get the idea…" she said, blushing heavily, embarrassed by the fact how easily she got carried away with this.

"Well, he scratched his head a bit, clearly surprised by his punishment, I think I could manage that much "

Pyrrha: "Oh…and also….you will have to say it again…like right now…."

Thinking for a sec but quickly understanding of what exactly she meant, jaune pulled her into a hug, and before pressing his lips against hers once more said it firm and clear, like he really meant it, but….at the same time sweetly and gentle, like he really felt like it " I love you Pyrrha, I really do…"

Pyrrha: " you're clumsy, pathetic, weak, and you are also an idiot but…..you're mine clumsy, pathetic, weak idiot and…."

But before finishing, she finally showed jaune the sight he was missing so much…she smiled. And this one was special, it was much more brighter, much more honest, with a much more meaning behind it.

" Jaune Arc, I am helplessly in love with you"

And shortly after….for one more time….she kissed the blonde like there was no tomorrow.

Phew, I am done with that. But I have to say, I really enjoyed writing this fic, and I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Oh and, some criticism, and reviews would be much appreciated.


End file.
